Their Firsts
by yuenying848
Summary: What if Tadashi dint appear when they are going to kiss? Bad at summary. hikari x takishima. I do nt own the characters. they belong to their rightful owner
1. Chapter 1

'I love you more than anyone' Takishima said to Hikari. But she was embarrassed that she fell. Luckily Takishima caught her in time to prevent her from falling. 'Mom said in the past I wasn't a woman. I won't believe you when u said those things. It is embarrassing.' However he doesn't mind that. 'You are the only person that can change my heart and fill it with happiness. So matter what you think of me, I will always love you.' With this his lips crashed into those of Hikari's. She was stunned and did not react. When she came to her senses, she deepened the kiss with Takishima. They only broke free when they were out of breath. Her lips felt so warm and soft. Better than anything he had tasted. After catching their breath, Takishima could not resist the sweet lip and he pressed his onto them. They closed their eyes and deepened the kiss. He licked her lower lip asking permission to gain access to her mouth where their tongues fought for dominance. As expected, Takishima won (He won't lose as he was always number 1). Slowly he made a trail down to her collarbone. One hand unbuttoning her shirt and it off her body. She moaned in pleasure that he had given her. In return, he smirked. The other hand was on her thighs pushing down the pants she wore. Now the only garment on her was her underwear. His hand went to her back and unclasps the bra. It hung loosely on her chest. He, naughtily, removed it with his teeth. With that her perfect breasts were revealed to him. He gently cupped one of her breasts. 'Soft…' he said as he massaged it, making it rotate clockwise. He caught her pink nipples with his forefinger and thumb, causing it to harden under his touch. Hikari closed her eyes and let out soft moans. He leaned to her, face on her chest. and started planting soft kisses around her nipples. His lips came to her right nipple, kissing it. He experimentally licked it with his tongue, causing Hikari to throw her head back. 'Oooohhh…' she moaned. He closed his eyes as he let his senses guide him. He gently had his other hand roam her free breast and started massaging it. He continued licking her nipples and gently nipped it. Happy with it he went to her womanhood. He could feel the wetness she had for him. He placed soft kisses on her inner thigh. He was staring the soft pink fabric in the face as his fingers slowly made their way up her thigh. He smiled as he heard her quiet moans become more rapid and higher in pitch. His fingers slowly grasped the edges of her panties, his slow speed obviously tormenting her as she arched her back more and wriggled in anticipation below his fingers. He licked his lips hungrily as he prepared to remove the cotton barrier that separated his lips and her heated, slick center. His slow ministrations were killing her, but she would appreciate it later. He started to pull the panties down from her hips and taste the inner juice. Wanting more of it, he slid his tongue inside her. 'Oooohh….that's so good…' she moaned wildly, causing her to trash her head from side to side, screaming in pleasure. She opened her eyes just when he started unbuttoning his pants off. His eyes never left wondering her naked body while slowly undressing himself. She sat back upright as she watched him take the last pieces of clothing off his body. Her eyes feasted on his pale thin but muscular chest up to his semi-hardened cock. He let his senses guide him as he leans nearer to her body. 'It's going to hurt. Are you sure you are ready for this? I don't want to hurt you.' 'Don't… just let it…' she said under hazy eyes. 'I want everything of you. I want you take me…' He slowly placed his cock in place and closed his eyes as he pushed his cock into her wet core. He felt his tight core inviting and had his cock placed just by her hymen. He pushed more, almost burying his entire length inside her. She let out a scream, feeling a jolt of pain between her legs. He opened his eyes and leaned his face to hers. 'Are you alright?' he asked, caressing her hair. She opened her eyes and said, 'It hurts a bit but I think I'm okay…' She said as she accidentally bucked her hips causing him to groan a bit. She felt him stiffen and he closed his eyes. She felt something burning inside her and she continued to buck her hips, feeling a little satisfaction as her walls grind his cock. 'Please…more…' she said, not knowing how to describe what she wants, her eyes still shut. He obliged and pulled half of his length and started to thrust inside her. 'Agh, this feels so good…'he said, gritting his teeth, increasing his speed. She grinded her hips back, meeting each thrust as she raked her nails at his back. They collapsed when they were at their climax. Hikari lied on the ground with Takishima's hand wrapping around her. Dawn was breaking soon, so they put on their clothes and headed back to the bridge. To their disappointment, the tide remained. The bridge was nowhere to be seen so they returned back to put on their yukatas. After they put it on, they discarded the prisoners' costumes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own S.A. It belongs to Minami Maki.

After they returned for the island, Kei and Hikari had been seen to be together. In the morning, Kei would go and fetch her to go to school together. Akira was jealous! Kei, who always bullied her angel, Hikari, was getting intimately close to Hikari. She was afraid that Hikari would like all her other friends. Being paid by Yashiro to get out of her life. Lately, Hikari hasn't been feeling well. She visited the toilet too many times. She also craved for food that she usually disliked. So she decided to ask Hikari what had happened during that time they were missing from their group. As expected from Hikari, she blushed and her body tensed when she recalled the event.

'Hmmm….. Is it anything that you wouldn't want anybody to know about? It is fine if you don't want to talk to me about it. I will always be there to protect you from the monster, Kei.' Akira told Hikari sadly as Hikari sat quietly when she bombarded her with questions. Hikari suddenly looked up almost seeing Akira having tears being fought back in her eyes. 'Nope. It is quite embarrassing to talk about. But I am really fine. Thanks for your concern, Akira.' Having said that she gave Akira one of her best smile.

After school, Akira followed Hikari home. She was surprised to see Hikari heading for Kei's house instead of going home. When they reached the gates, Kei was there at the same time. Kei arrived at his house the same time Hikari arrived. Akira was upset since Hikari was going to his house why he didn't let her ride in his car with him. While she was thinking, the couple entered the house and closed the door. They did not come out until night had fallen.

'Ahhh…….choooo……..' sneezed Akira. She woke up after sneezing. Finally she realised that she had fallen asleep in the cold while waiting for Hikari. When she woke up, she saw the couple standing in front of her, looking amused. When she realised, she looked as if she was having a bad hair day. She laughed at herself, relieved that Hikari was fine. However she did not know what happened to them when they were in the house. She thought that Hikari was asking Kei for help and vice versa or Kei's father wanted to talk to her about pro-wrestling.

**IN THE HOUSE**

Kei and Hikari noticed Akira following them but acted as if she wasn't there. They went into the house liked normal. They crept past Sui's room and went into Kei's room. When they reached their room, he closed his door and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. One of his hands was placed at the nape of her neck, the other at her waist. Slowly his hand travelled to under her shirt. He felt his cock hardened as Hikari pushed her body closer to his. Hikari felt wetness in her underwear as she moved closer to Kei. She began to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged them off when she had done with unbuttoning his shirt. He too removed her clothes. What was left were his pants. Without breaking their kiss, they shifted to his bed. They broke free from their kiss when Hikari felt nauseous. He checked her pulse and was shocked. 'Hikari when was your last period?' Being shy when she was around Kei, she murmured. However soft she was, he still heard her answer. Unable to keep the truth from her, he told her that she was pregnant. She was so shocked that she fainted. Kei placed her carefully on his bed and went downstairs to get some food and drinks for them. When he returned, she had woken up and sat on the bed with tears at the corners of her eyes.

A/N: I ending this chapter here. Look out for the next one next week. Please review and tell me how you think about my fanfic. This is my 1st. if you got any ideas you can tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own S.A. It belongs to Minami Maki.

Having known that she was pregnant, she was excited and scared at the same time. What would happen if her parents were to find out that she as a second year student was pregnant. Kei saw her looked confused, immediately understood her concerns. Wanting to ease her confused heart, he quickly formed a plan in his head.

'Hikari, will you go with me to London until the child is born? I know that we will miss lessons and everybody. Nobody except the director of the school should know if you still want to stay in S.A. I will ask her to keep our places in the class provided we continued to do the same for the exams.' Unable to think of anything better than this, Hikari agreed. As it was night time, Kei sent for dinner. They ate together in quietness……….

Silence was an enemy to them so after they had finished their dinner, Kei decided to escort Hikari home. When they reached the gates, they saw Akira dozing off. They stood in front of her and waited for her to wake up.

Soon a strong gust of wind blew. She sneezed and finally woke up with her hair so messy that seem liked she had a bad hair day. They brought her into the house for some warmth. Hikari went to make some hot tea for Akira while Kei and she had a small 'talk'. 'So, what have you done to my Hikari? Why is she like that?' asked Akira. 'A. Nothing,' replied Kei hoping she would be satisfied with the answer.

However it didn't go smoothly as he planned when he decided to have a small 'talk' with her. Luckily Kei was so eloquent that she could not outtalk him to squeeze any more information out of him.

When Hikari returned with a pot of tea (surprisingly she did not destroy anything in the kitchen while making this pot of tea) the two friends were sitting on the sofa like nothing had happened. Akira took a cup of tea and instantly warmed up. She pulled Hikari to her side and asked Hikari to tell her what she was doing when she was in there. Of course Hikari, who shared everything with Akira, told her the truth and their plans. After she had finished, she told her not to tell anybody even her parents.

(With the S.A.)

The next day, everybody went to school as usual. They were surprised to see Kei and Hikari not present. Akira was also found sitting at her seat looking gloomy. When it was time for afternoon tea, there was none. So Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun and Megumi had to go out of the greenhouse to get their tea. Things carried on the same way for about ten months. However their positions remained as Kei and Hikari did their tests too. Tadashi's mother had sent them the test papers and an invigilator.

(With Kei and Hikari)

After they told Akira their plans, Kei sent her home then followed by Hikari. He waited for her to get to her room to take the necessary things that would need and left a note to her parents. A few minutes later, she emerged from her house. Together they went back to Kei's house for the night. The next morning before dawn, a helicopter arrived hovering at the rooftop. Kei went to wake Hikari up and asked her to get ready for their trip to London. Soon she was ready and they went to the rooftop and boarded the helicopter. After hours of ride they finally reached the magnificent mansion of Kei's grandfather. Kei's grandfather was obvious to the fact that Kei had come to London voluntarily but he did not know that Hikari was there too. When they had settled down in the mansion, Kei went to explain their situation to his grandfather. To his surprise, his grandfather allowed them to stay and agreed to take care of them until Hikari gave birth. However in return, Kei must work for him while they were still in London. Since his grandfather was able to provide them with the best, he did what his grandfather told him. Soon a personal tutor, nurse and doctor were hired for Hikari.

A few weeks after their arrival, Kei brought her to shop for clothes and some baby products as her belly began to show. They arrived at the baby products shop and were warmly welcomed by the workers. As they knew that Hikari was carrying a pair of twins, a boy and a girl, they bought products for both genders.

Time flies and Hikari was at the ninth month of her pregnancy. One afternoon she was having pains in her stomach and was rushed to the hospital. She was then informed that she was going to have her children delivered in a few hours time. The pains were caused by the contractions of the uterus. When Kei was informed, he rushed to the hospital immediately. Liked every new father, he paced up and down the corridor while waiting for the doctor to be out with his kids. After hours of waiting, the doctor came out with two babies.

A/N: this where I will stop for this chapter. I wont update nxt week as I gt tests. So drop in 2 weeks later to see if I had update. Please review and tell me how u think of it. Any criticisms are welcome.


End file.
